Food is Precious
by Kanon58
Summary: Zeno learned to waste food and not to waste them ever again.


**Food is Precious**

 **Summary:** Set on when Zeno discovered his power.

 _ **Note:**_ _am a little addicted to Zeno's emotional problems on the past. And oh, blame the raw of Akatsuki No Yona 107. I wont tell ya what i saw. But i hint ya only ITS DUPER COOL. So this chapie might be kinda over acting but baahh its fanfiction! i would atleast not to mess with logic._

* * *

 _Weird._ Guen,Shuten and Abi thinks the youngest Zeno is acting weird. Eversince the fearsome battle that almost took them hopeless to win-suddenly Zeno been locking himself to his room. When they would ask him to eat, Zeno would only tell them that he's not hungry.

Shuten even pointed out that the kid would be always the number to tell them not to waste food cuz its a wonderful blessing. However suddenly Zeno's lips told Shuten. "I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat. Don't force me will you? Do i really need food?"

Only his reply was, "Idiot cuz you'll die if you don't eat! Don't worry stupid Red haired king!Since when did you stopped eatin?!" Zeno's hating food is crazy.

At first they thought it must have been horrifying to the boy about the battle. But then they also thought its time for him to get used to it, Abi is furious of the immature acts of Zeno's showing off to them these pass few days. Like when they talk to him, he's not focusing. Although he never really did focus but this time he's acting as if he does not care anymore.

"You are chosen by Ouryuu! So act like you supposed to be!" Zeno told Abi.

"Act what...? A sacrifice of Ouryuu's?" Abi didnt mean it that asked Hiryuu for guidance but Hiryuu told them to let Zeno have some time to think.

To think about what?

There's nothing else to think. Is there anything else to think beside's serving Hiryuu and protecting the castle?

Shuten thinks Zeno is starting to annoy them. Like when he would refuse to talk when you ask him. Abi thinks its being childish of Zeno not finishing his food. Most of the times Guen always end up spotting Zeno staring intently to his mirror reflection...as if his eyes were holding something heavy.

Something of _that_ distuging.

What could it be disgusting Zeno?

They needed to know. So Guen decided to knock at Zeno's chamber. The room's light is off but he could tell he's inside cuz of their dragon link. "Zeno? It's me Guen. I'm comin in-" once he opened the door what he found is truly surprising.

Zeno is holding up a scissor and planning to stab it to himself. **To his heart.**

"HEY HOLD ON ZENO!"

Slapping the scissors with his dragon hands and the other hand grabbing the wrist of the young boy. "What the hell do you think you are doing!? Are you out of your mind?!" he yells at him, however what he found next is the cold and fierce eyes of Zeno, as the lad said so. "How dare you get in the way?! Let me stab myself! I want to know if i will die!"

"Of course you'll die!" he retorts.

Zeno's face went pale. "You sure..?"

Then Abi and Shuten heard the commotion and went to check. "What's goin on here?!"

Guen said, "Zeno's trying to stab himself with the scissor."

"What? Did he hurt himself?" is the concerned voice of Abi's. "Of course not, i stopped him before he could even." Shuten stepped in and slaps Zeno really hard.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"DO YOU WANT KING HIRYUU TO MOURN FOR YOUR DEATH!?"

 _'...death..?'_ is what echoed to Zeno's mind. _'will death, would even come to me..?'_ his memory aint defective not to recall that he got slashed deeply that he's about to die-but then it stitches back as if it never happen. Another surprise yet puzzled look to Guen,Abi and Shuten's faces...Zeno is... _crying._

"...i just wanted to stab myself." His legs went weak-while still in the arms of strong Guen.

 _ **"Is that...bad?"**_ Zeno kept on sobbing.

He just wanted to re-confirm his powers. That's all.

But he couldnt say it aloud.

Its just hard to cross in his own lips.

The possibility he turned into an immortal being.

* * *

History repeated itself.

* * *

"Hey, is Yun's Dinner bad today that you havent eaten a single of it?" echoed by Jeaha. Zeno look up and checked-that he's on the present time. He is sure when he got the food, his mind went to travel the past. "...Don't tell me you don't feel good? Are you sick?" is Kija's questions. Peeking a little glance to Sinah's. "Ze..no. Are you..not-hungry..?"

Zeno's eyes widen. He realized he's no longer at the past.

He has new dragons with him now.

Little droplet of tears fell from his eyelids causing random panick and quizzable look from all.

"Zeno?! Are you hurting!? Tell us where you are hurt!?"

Zeno chuckled and laugh-wiping the tears of past. "Nopey! Zeno think everyone's so concern and its cute!" Food is a great blessing after all. "Zeno just spaced out a litte! But now he is supeeer hungry!" he gulp it all at once.

"HEY! YOU'LL CHOKE IDIOT!" Jeaha and Kija stops him. Even Sinah rose to his seat to stop him. Zeno smiled again. "Silly! Zeno just wanna confirm if its true that food can kill!"

All face palmed. "...of course food can kill if you dont chew them first!"

Guess...Food can save and kill lives.

 **THE END**

just bored tehe.


End file.
